A conventional technique to store a user's preference information without a long time is proposed. In this technique, at an initialization, the user's preference information is easily extracted in a short time. In this case, under a condition without a viewing history or a recording history, immediately after the user begins to use the apparatus, programs reflecting the user's preference can be recommended.